


Phantom Lover

by moondancera



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: kitty/lorna late night musing and the color red





	1. Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written with Kitty in mind, but after that title popped into my mind it changed to be in Lorna's point of view, and then it broke into two parts, one part for Kitty, and the other part for Lorna.
> 
> Oh and just so you know, I am expecting flames and what have you nots. So bring them on if you want to. It still won't change the fact that I wrote this story and have no intentions of taking it down, unless forced by the people who run this board.
> 
> All characters belong to whoever owns them, for the life of me I do not know who that is. I am thinking it is Marvel, but I think there is a bigger person who does. Anyways, I make no money only fun from this contribution.

I can't sleep; all I see or can think about is red. For without it, well I wouldn't have found the love of my life, because it was what essentially brought us together in the fist place.

In the beginning we thought we didn't have much in common, but we found out we did. It all started with the color red. I went looking for Piotor and actually found him kissing Theresa. It was all out in the open now, the reason why he kept pushing me away. I walked up to them and confronted them and all he could tell me was that he decided he wanted older and an accent. He actually told me that he only thought of me as a little girl. A little girl? I still can't believe it, I was actually sixteen and so beyond the little girlie stage that all I felt was embarrassed to go after him. Needless to say, that was the end of our relationship. One year of us, and he goes and cheats on me with a red headed little drama queen. As he walked away, all I saw was red as my tears fell down my cheeks.

Well I guess that was better then what Lorna actually had happened to her. She actually caught Alex in bed with Madelyn or was it Jean. I never figured out which one was what. And quite frankly after Lorna and I left the X-men, I gave up trying.

We haven't been back since then. And I for one am never planning on going back. They don't look too kindly on us anymore. Well, whatever, it is their loss and they can go fight the good fight without us.

The night just keeps dragging on in an endless loop it seems. Don't get me wrong, I am happy, but I still would like to see some of them like Kurt, or even Ororo again. At least not all of them turned their back on us.

We first made love a few weeks ago on our first anniversary. It was so sweet, dinner at La' Sioux, her favorite restaurant then to the theatre to see Les Miserable, my favorite play.

I still can't believe that I liked her lips, her eyes, her hips, her thighs, well my mind is getting way more complicated and I can't help a shiver that goes through my body thing about it. Taking it slow, unlike a lot of guys would, slowing down to enjoy certain things, enjoying life with her, living why we can, and enjoying this non race of a life we have now. No more fighting for our lives with other super power beings or wondering if we would escape with our lives. I can honestly say I don't miss that life.

I close my eyes and snuggle against Lorna more as the night drags on and sleep seems to be finally coming for me. I feel Lorna's warm arms circling around my waist and wrapping tightly around me and kisses my neck.

"What are you doing up so late babe?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how my life went from suckie to great in a few heartbeats."

"Yeah it surprises us that way, sometimes. Now go to sleep Kats, we got a big day tomorrow."

"I love you Lorna." Waiting for tomorrow makes everything worthwhile and happy feelings to course through me.

"I love you too, my little Kat. Now sleep."

With that, I close my eyes again and find the sleep that had eluded me all night.


	2. Lorna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lornas' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the first part, this was originally written with Kitty in mind, but after that title popped into my mind it changed to be in Lorna's point of view, and then it broke into two parts, one part for Kitty, and the other part for Lorna.
> 
> Oh and just so you know, I am expecting flames and what have you nots. So bring them on if you want to. It still won't change the fact that I wrote this story and have no intentions of taking it down, unless forced by the people who run this board.
> 
> All characters belong to whoever owns them, for the life of me I do not know who that is. I am thinking it is Marvel, but I think there is a bigger person who does. Anyways, I make no money only fun from this contribution.

I know she is still awake, I feel it in her posture through my arms that are loosely around her. I can only guess at what she is thinking, but I probably know all to well. It is the color red.

All we both saw was red, for a long while years ago when we went looking for our respective guys. I found my guy in bed with Madelyn or Jean. We never figured out where one of them began and the other ended. Oh well it doesn't matter; Scott probably took care of things when he came back from wherever he went to.

It doesn't matter anymore, I found a new light for my life, but it still pangs me to think about it. Alex and I were talking marriage and family. His betrayal hurt, but I guess I am lucky that I found my soul mate in my little Kat.

I never knew my parents weren't true, but they were my aunt and uncle. I actually found out my father is Eric Lehnsherr, or better know as Magneto. He had the audacity to say my mother was Zaladane from the savage land many years ago. He said that when he was there making his citadel is when it all happened. Some how I doubt that, but who am I to say what is right or wrong anymore. So I guess I won't have any children for a long while, because who am I to bring them into a world were I question my lineage. Magneto as my father, no wonder, I went crazy and had my head taken over and over again. He is a nut and is crazy, so I guess it runs in the family. I just needed a little bit more prodding.

Oh well I keep my thoughts bottled up so I won't accept Kitty with my musings. She lost her father not to long ago and I don't want to bring up any bad memories for her. We are family now, so that is all that truly matters.

I close my eyes to try and sleep, but all I see are red splotches. And it reminds me of red anger and red hair. It seemed to always go hand in hand for us. I realize now we never could live up to them and never would have probably been able to keep our guys anyways. Long ago I realized that we never kept the guys attention when the reds walked by, they always turned to stare. I guess I can't really blame the, the reds didn't seem to wear to many clothes and showed way more skin then even necessarily. I guess they were just trying to be like queens and rub it into us.

Heck they even get the cool powers, telepathy, telekinesis, and sonic scream, just to name a few. All we got is phasing and metallic manipulation, come on I can't even use my powers unless some metal is around to do so. Then again I don't like using it because it came from my so-called father.

Heck we decided to quit the x-men after I caught Alex in bed and Kitty caught Piotor. Well we didn't at first but then things changed. We got laughed at and saw them with the reds, and we just take it anymore. So we decided to leave and it was the best decision for us, because it brought us together and I couldn't be happier.

We first made love on our first anniversary a few weeks ago. It was miraculous dinner at La' Sioux my favorite restaurant. And then to a surprising good play, Les Miserable, that was Kitty's favorite.

I am kind of glad that he did cheat on me, because that night was wonderful and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. We both still hate the color red, can you blame us it took our guys. Granted at least we found out what they were really like. Slime balls, which is what they are. Don't care who they sleep with anymore and what ever they do. I did at first but then a little cat came into my life and it started to get brighter.

We try not to have too much red around; it is such an ugly color after all. So we never wear it or if we do, we only wear a little bit. Granted I tried not to have anything to do with it in the past anyways, or else I kept thinking I was looking like a Christmas decoration or something. So in the end we both got screwed over by red headed loose clothes wearing witches, and I have never been happier.

I know she knows that I lover her, but I want to stress the point after I see her shiver once. So I put my warm arms around to circle her waist to keep her from shivering any more and also to make sure that she knows that I am trying to tell her I love her. I also give her a kiss to neck to double make sure that she knows that I am trying to tell her I love her with all my heart.

"What are you doing up so late babe?" I ask thinking I already know what it is.

"Nothing, just thinking about how my life went from suckie to great in a few heartbeats." She replies, trying not to get me to worked up, and trying to butter me up some.

"Yeah it surprises us that way, sometimes. Now go to sleep Kats, we got a big day tomorrow." I try not giving her more things to think about.

"I love you Lorna."

"I love you too, my little Kat. Now sleep."

With that, I know she did just that as her chest slows down with her breathing and I smile a little, thinking my life is near perfect. Now if only tomorrow would hurry up and rear its light, because my ring finger wants the weight of the ring waiting for me tomorrow.


End file.
